


Wings

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, sorry Astrorex, this turned out to be more of a poem oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: Barbara lost her wings, then found them again.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrorex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Astrorex).

> To the lovely Astrorex for figuring out my reference!

I was free.

I soared through the dark night skies, unfettered by chains, unburdened by lies. There was only the now and the wind in my hair.

I was free.

Free as a bird.

You were also free.

You flew through the air like your namesake, the Robin, dancing in the invisible winds.

You inspired me.

So I flew alongside you.

We were free together.

But then _he _came.

Darkness and pain and burning and the sound of broken glass.

Then I could not fly.

I was confined, bound to the Earth by my useless legs.

I could not fly anymore.

But I continued to make myself useful.

So you could keep flying.

You would come home at nights and your hair would be windswept and you would smell like sweat.

I used to kiss the sweat off of you, run my hands through your windswept hair.

Your lips were as soft and welcoming as the winds through which I used to soar.

It was almost like I could fly again.

I used to watch you as you trained. Watch you flit through the air like your namesake, the Robin.

But I could not bear it then.

Because it made me think of my own broken wings.

I thought I would never get them back.

But I did.

Through a miracle, a Godsend from Heaven.

Now I stand at the precipice of our nest, toeing the edge, watching the world roll by beneath my feet.

You stand by my side. Your hand is pressed against my back.

Against the Godsend.

It is your touch that gives me the courage to jump.

Falling, falling…

Then my wings flare.

And I soar.

I fly through the air, a triumphant cry on my lips, the wind in my hair.

Freedom. Glorious freedom.

You are right beside me, crying out with joy, both at the feeling and at me flying beside you.

I smile.

I love to fly.

And I love you.

And I love flying with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be a oneshot and it turned out to be more of a poem. Oops.


End file.
